Untitled DawnConner Story
by BrittaCritta87
Summary: dawn and conner were meant for each other as were jacey and collin
1. Default Chapter

Title - Untitled Author - Brittany Rating - Summary - Disclaimer - I own Jacey, Tommy, Collin, and Cyndi, that is all everything else is owned by Joss Wedon and UPN  
  
  
  
There is five people running through a graveyard, two men and two woman. About a dozen vampires chasing them. Just as they think they are going to get away the vampires grab them.  
  
"Thought you were going to get away didn't you, well your not cause we have some plans for you", one of the vamps said.  
  
"What are you going to do to us", one of the woman asks quietly.  
  
"Oh were just going to kill you and leave you for the slayer to find and then we are going to catch her and her little friends and then kill them", the same vamp said.  
  
"I don't think so bastard", a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. Then a teenage girl and boy step out from behind a tombstone their crossbows and stakes in hand.  
  
The vampire grab the people by their throats and say, "One step closer and we slit their throats"  
  
"Let them go its me you want not them", The girl says.  
  
"No Jacey don't do it", one of the women yells.  
  
The vampire that is already pissed off runs the knife across her neck and she falls to the ground dead.  
  
"No, Mom", Jacey, yells anger and sadness showing in her eyes.  
  
Then the others decide to make their move and they slit the man and woman's neck leaving one man left, Jacey's watcher. All of the sudden we hear bolts from a crossbow being fired through the air and three of the vamps burst into dust leaving three more. Two younger teens slip out from behind a crypt, a boy and a girl, both holding crossbows. The girl screams when she sees her mother's lifeless body lying on the ground  
  
"Stay back you two leave me and Collin to fight", Jacey yells to them.  
  
The main vamp throws the watcher at another vamp who has a gun. He flashes his fangs in an evil grin. Jacey dusts a vamp.  
  
"One down two to go", she says as she tosses a stake to Collin.  
  
Collin stakes the vamp easily. The vampire holding the watcher lets go of him and he runs towards the others. Jacey running to the vamp. Before she could move or blink he pulled a knife and gun out of his coat. He embedded the knife into Jacey's right shoulder. He then cocked the gun and fired a shot at the watcher while the slayer was down. He falls to the ground. He has been shot right in the stomach. The vampire turns to run but before he can Collin dusts him. Jacey slowly gets up and runs to her watcher's side.  
  
"Charlie", Jacey screamed.  
  
"Its alright my child it is . time for me to leave this world", he rasped out.  
  
"No don't leave me please I need you", she cried.  
  
"My child listen to me, you must go to Sunnydale, California, you will find Buffy, take this notebook it is my journal it will tell you everything you need to know, you willl full fill the prophesy, you must meet with the key and the miracle child, take my camper you must go now, there will be more, too many. many more" "I lo.ve you my chil.d", he finished saying right before he died.  
  
Jacey collapses in tears into Collins arms, Collin with tears coming to his own eyes. Charlie had been like a second father to him.The young boy is beside them trying to comfort the girl, who is crying over her mother's death.  
  
Collin noticed something wet soaking into his shirt. Jacey's shoulder was bleeding. She was losing blood fast. He noticed that she had passed out.  
  
"Jacey. Jacey. Jacey, you have to wake up, you have to fight it"  
  
He picked her up and called to the others.  
  
"Tommy, Cyndi get in the camper and find the first aid kit"  
  
Tommy and Cyndi ran to the camper and boarded it. Collin ran with Jacey in his arms onto the bus. Laying her down on one of the beds he told Tommy to patch her up while he drove.  
  
  
  
Dawn felt someone shaking her. She jumped from the bed. Buffy was standing beside her bedside.  
  
"A girl, about my age, a slayer, she is on her way here, she was bleeding, stabbed, she is coming here to meet with me and the miracle child, to full fill the prophesy, I must full fill the prophesy, I must wait here for her and Conner"  
  
  
  
Conner walked into the kitchen of the Hyperion.  
  
"We have to go to Sunnydale"  
  
Everyone looks at him like he is crazy. Cordeila finally speaks up.  
  
"Why do we need to go to Sunnydale?"  
  
"Prophesy, a slayer, the chosen one, the key, and the miracle child will come together and destroy the evil from beneath the earth"  
  
"Buffy", Angel breathes.  
  
"No, she looked about my age, she had orange and pink hair, there were three more with her, a girl and two boys, she was bleeding bad she'd been stabbed, they are on there way to Sunnydale, her watcher sent them, they were killed, they killed their families, all of their families in front of them they slit their throats". Was all he could say before he pasted out.  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Angel"  
  
"Something's wrong with Dawn she keeps talking about a prophesy, something about a slayer, the chosen one, the key and the miracle child will come together and destroy the evil from beneath the earth"  
  
"Collin"  
  
"Um. Buffy there is something I should tell you. I um. I have a son"  
  
The phone drops on the other line and them Buffy then picks it up again.  
  
"Buffy, I'm coming there to Sunnydale, Conner has been saying the same thing all morning, we will be there by this afternoon"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Angel hangs up the phone and grabs his and Cordeila's coats.  
  
"Come on guys were going to Sunnydale"  
  
  
  
"Dawn, Angel is on his way here way here with Conner"  
  
  
  
"Sis, you awake yet"  
  
"Tommy is that you, where are we"  
  
"We're on our way to Sunnydale, we should be there in about six hours"  
  
"I wasn't dreaming was I, they're dead, all of them"  
  
"Yes, they are, were going to meet with Dawn and Conner"  
  
"The key and the miracle child, I can see them, they are waiting for us"  
  
"Sis I think you've lost your mind"  
  
"I'm just going to leave you alone now"  
  
"Collin I think Jacey has finally lost it, she keeps saying that she sees them"  
  
"I see them to Tom it's like I've known them for my whole life without seeing them, I don't know what it is, it must be something to do with the prophesy"  
  
  
  
"Conner we're here wake up"  
  
Conner gets up. He walks to the door and knocks Dawn answers the door.  
  
"Conner"  
  
"Dawn"  
  
"Want to watch tv"  
  
They walk into the living room and take a seat on the couch. Angel walks to Buffy and they walk upstairs.  
  
"I found this along time ago and didn't think anything about it until you called this morning", He said as he handed a rolled parchment to her.  
  
"Four children will come together, a slayer, her chosen one, the key and the miracle child, they each were made for the other, they are destined for each other, as will there children be destined for the others, they will come together to destroy the evil from beneath the earth"  
  
"That doesn't mean what I think it means, does it?"  
  
"Yep, your sister and my son are going to fall in love"  
  
Dawn is having a tickle fight with Conner when he leans over and kisses her. She kisses him back more passionately.  
  
"See look at them, they're in love, already, lets just hope they don't intend to have that kid until the are at least in their twenties"  
  
"So Conner what do you want to do when Jacey and Collin get here?"  
  
"How about you take us on a tour of Sunnydale"  
  
Both of them look at each other and they know that they are here, they can feel it.  
  
  
  
"Jacey we're here"  
  
"Can you walk baby"  
  
"I'm pretty sure I can"  
  
"Come on Tommy and Cyndi we're here wake up"  
  
They all walk off the camper Collin with his arm around Jacey's waist. They take a deep breath and walk up the steps to the door. Collin knocks on the door. 


	2. Introductions and Abductions

Dawn opens the door with Conner standing right behind her.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Come on in we were just watching TV"  
  
"Buffy they're here"  
  
Buffy walks in with Angel, Cordeila, Gunn and Fred. Looking at the four new teens with questioning eyes.  
  
Jacey speaks up.  
  
"Names Jacey, this is Collin, Tommy and Cyndi"  
  
"You're wondering why we're here"  
  
"Before he died", she said with a pained look on her face and tears gleaming in her eyes.  
  
Collin placed his hand in hers for support.  
  
"My watcher told us to come her to meet with the key and the miracle child, Dawn and Conner, that we were to full fill the prophesy, he gave us this, his journal, he said it would explain everything", she said handing the leather bound book to Buffy.  
  
"Why don't we all get some sleep we can talk more about this in the morning, Jacey and Collin you can have my room", Buffy tells them.  
  
"We don't want to intrude we'll just take the couch if that is ok with you"  
  
"In that case Buffy me and Conner will sleep down here too so someone else can have my bed"  
  
Buffy gave Angel a worried look and pulled him aside.  
  
"Do you think we should let them stay down here by themselves, with the prophecy and all, Angel?"  
  
"We can't go against destiny so we might as well"  
  
They walk back to the others.  
  
"Ok you guys sleep down here and everyone else we will go find somewhere else to sleep"  
  
With that all the adults went upstairs to find somewhere to sleep. Collin sat down on the couch and Jacey lay down and put her head in his lap.  
  
"Collin what are we going to do when this is over, we have nowhere to go, everyone we know is dead, all our family gone, we hardly have any money"  
  
"I don't know Jacey, I don't know, but we will think of something"  
  
They sit there for a moment in silence.  
  
"I miss them so much, why couldn't I save them, why couldn't I have got there earlier"  
  
"It's not your fault, there was nothing you could do, it was meant to be"  
  
"Charlie knew it would happen that's why he married us, that's why he made sure we were away from the others, so we wouldn't get hurt, you can't change destiny and you know that"  
  
"I know but I just have the feeling that maybe there was something I could have done, I don't want to lose anyone else, what if they come back for Tommy or Cyndi, me and you can fight them off but they can't, I can't lose anyone else"  
  
"I won't let them take Tommy or Cyndi"  
  
"I want them to be able to have the childhood I never had"  
  
"Mom and I made sure Tommy was gone most of the time so he wouldn't have to stay at home with dad, I didn't want dad to hurt him like he did me"  
  
"Let's get some sleep, you need your rest, you need to let your shoulder heal"  
  
"Your just like Charlie", she said with a small chuckle.  
  
They laid down together on the couch and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Conner you asleep yet"  
  
"Nope, couldn't sleep"  
  
"Me either"  
  
"Are they asleep yet"  
  
"Yea the just fell asleep"  
  
Conner got up off the loveseat and laid down in the sleeping bag with Dawn. Laying down Dawn rolled over and laid her head on his chest, wanting to feel the warmth of his skin on hers. Slowly they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
Buffy slowly got up and looked at the clock beside her bed. It said 10:30 am. Xander and Willow would be there in five minutes. Running to the bathroom and putting on some fresh clothes she went downstairs to let Xander and Willow in. On her way downstairs she went and got Angel. They had just got to the bottom of the stairs when they heard a soft knock at the door. It was them. Buffy went and opened the door.  
  
"Hey guys"  
  
"Xander, Willow"  
  
"Hey Angel"  
  
"Deadboy"  
  
"So what did you call us for, Buff?"  
  
Buffy motioned them to the living room.  
  
"Buffy who the hell is that in that sleeping bag with Dawn, and who are the other four kids?"  
  
"That's my son"  
  
"Angel I told you we shouldn't have let them stay down here by themselves"  
  
"They didn't, I don't sleep so I took it upon myself to keep an eye on them, they didn't do anything besides sleep and talk a little"  
  
"Angel how exactly do you have a son?"  
  
"It's a long story, I'll tell you later when we have time"  
  
"Here read this", Buffy told them as she handed them the parchment.  
  
Xander started to read it out loud.  
  
"Four children will come together, the slayer and the guardian, the key and the miracle child, they are destined for each other, as will there first born be destined for the others, they will together destroy the evil from beneath the earth"  
  
"Um Buffy that's not meaning what I think it is, is it?"  
  
"Yeah it is, Xand"  
  
"Great you mean Dawn is gonna fall in love and have a kid with deadboy jr., that's just great"  
  
"Back to the other kids, the ones on the couch are Jacey the slayer and Collin the guardian, and the ones on the floor are Tommy, Jacey's little brother, and Cyndi, Collins neighbor, all of their parents were murdered along with Jacey's watcher, he was the one that sent them here".  
  
They all just stood there looking in ah of the teens. All of the sudden Collin opened his eyes and slowly got up. Moving Jacey over on the couch so she didn't fall off. Pulling the sheet up around her and kissing her softly he walked over to Buffy and the others.  
  
"I have some stuff that might help with the research out in the camper", he said as they followed him outside.  
  
"Home sweet home", he said as the stepped into the camper.  
  
"T bone, come here buddy", he yelled.  
  
Just then a little dog ran out from under the table.  
  
"There you are little buddy, Jacey would have killed me if I had left you"  
  
Just then a whole bunch of yelling came for outside the camper.  
  
"Get the hell off my baby you stupid birds, I swear to god if one of you crap on it I will rip your little feathery heads from your bodies"  
  
"Uh oh"  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
They all stepped off the camper to see Jacey running across the lawn like a man person. They look at her car to see a bunch of birds sitting on it.  
  
"Those birds are so dead, she's gonna kill em"  
  
Just then a rock flew through the air and one of the birds fell off the car dead making the others scatter.  
  
"That's right you stupid birds that will teach you to stay off my car, you better be glad I didn't catch all of you"  
  
"Jacey leave the poor little birds alone"  
  
"Oh no you saw what they did to it last time, it was the last thing Charlie gave me, my sixteenth birthday present, the third anniversary of my being called to be the slayer, our wedding present", she said as they all walked into the house to the kitchen.  
  
"I know but its not like they are going to kill it"  
  
"The birds are evil, they are just here to crap on my car and piss me off"  
  
They turned around to see everyone looking at them weird.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You two are married?"  
  
"Yep", they said grinning at each other holding each other's hand up so they could see the rings.  
  
"Charlie got us married, said we were meant for each other and that we were gonna have a kid soon, whatever the hell that means, we don't intend on having one anytime soon"  
  
"When were you called to be the slayer again?"  
  
"I was thirteen, said I was the youngest slayer ever"  
  
"Life was bad before with my dad and all, but it's been living hell ever since that day"  
  
"But like Charlie said it's my destiny and I can't change it"  
  
"Watcher Council tried to kill me once cause they said I was too young, they were just going to kill me so another would be called, but lets just say they won't be messing with anyone where they are"  
  
Just then Dawn and Conner walked in with Fred, Gunn, and Cordeila. Dawns hand in Conner's.  
  
"So what do you want to do today, I can take you guys on a tour of Sunnydale"  
  
"That'd be cool"  
  
With that they went to get ready. When they were done getting ready. They walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Buffy I'm taking the guys on a tour of town ok?"  
  
"Okay Dawn but be back before dark"  
  
"Fine we will"  
  
After going to a movie and eating at the pizza place down the street they heading towards the graveyard.  
  
"Dawn, uh why are we going to the graveyard"  
  
"There's someone I want you guys to meet"  
  
"Who"  
  
"Spike"  
  
"William the Bloody?", Connor, Jacey, and Collin said in unison  
  
"He doesn't go by that anymore but yeah"  
  
As they approached the door of Spike's crypt. Jacey stiffened.  
  
"What's wrong Jacey?"  
  
"I don't know, just feel like someone is watching us, it's probably nothing"  
  
"Spike, Spike, its me Dawn open up I want you to meet someone"  
  
Just as Dawn went to knock a second time Collin and Connor fell to the ground. Looking down to see a tranquilizer sticking out of their necks.  
  
"Oh crap"  
  
"Dawn run, now"  
  
Just then a third tranq shot through the air and hit Dawn in the shoulder.  
  
"Dawn, Dawn"  
  
She starts running as fast as she can but evidently not fast enough. "Spike, Spike get out here now"  
  
"Damnit that's gonna leave a bruise", she said as the hit the ground and went unconscious.  
  
  
  
"Bloody hell what's with the racket", Spike said as he rolled out of the bed.  
  
He went to the door only to see Dawn and some other kids being dragged into the back of a black van.  
  
"Buffy's gonna kill me", he said as he ran to the basement of the crypt to enter the sewers.  
  
Running through the sewers as fast as he could trying to get to Buffy's house. He jumped out of the sewer drain with his coat covering him so the sun wouldn't burn him. He ran onto the porch and banged on the door. Soon as the door opened he dove into the house.  
  
"They got nibblet and some other kids, I couldn't stop them, without getting fried that is"  
  
"Who Spike who?"  
  
"I don't know they were in a black van"  
  
  
  
Dawn, Conner, and Collin are laying on the floor of a prison looking cell with two bunk beds. Slowly Dawn starts to come to it.  
  
"Collin, Conner wake up, please guys wake up I can't find Jacey"  
  
Then Connor and Collin started to wake up.  
  
"Thank god I didn't think you two were ever going to wake up"  
  
"Jacey, where's Jacey?"  
  
"That's what I wanted to ask you?"  
  
"I looked everywhere in here she just isn't here"  
  
"Ahhhhhhh the pain its too much, make it stop", he yelled as he held his head in his hands, as he felt Jacey's pain.  
  
"She's here, I can feel it she's in pain, so much pain"  
  
Just then the door to the room swung open and a person was throne in and then the door slammed. It was Jacey. She wasn't moving.  
  
"Jacey, Jacey, can you hear me"  
  
"Collin is that you, you're so far away, where are you I can't see you"  
  
"Oh my god look at her shirt", they all looked in horror as they saw the amazing amount of blood soaking through her shirt.  
  
"What did they do to you"  
  
"They played beat the slayer, I was too weak to fight them, I couldn't fight them, I tried, they were too strong, I."  
  
"Shh it will it will be ok"  
  
"But."  
  
"No you just get your rest ok"  
  
"."  
  
"Connor help me get her up on the bed"  
  
They lifted her up on the bed and she groaned in pain.  
  
"Hey, watch the back will ya"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
About two hours later they were all asleep. When the door suddenly opened and four figures came in. Dawn noticing one of them.  
  
"You son of a"  
  
"Ah oh ah, Dawn watch your language"  
  
"We're not here for you anyway"  
  
"We're here for the slayer"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"On the bed"  
  
"Get up slayer, you are coming with us"  
  
"She can't after what your people did to her"  
  
Taking one look at her stomach and back he yelled, "Didn't I tell you that they were to be delivered here unharmed"  
  
"Boys pick her up we'll have to get her patched up"  
  
The two guys went over to her and tried to pick her up as slowly and softly as possible so not to hurt her anymore.  
  
"Come on boys don't take all day now"  
  
"But sir we don't want to hurt her anymore than she already is"  
  
"I don't care about that just get her to the medic center"  
  
They dragged out of the room and shut the door.  
  
  
  
"Boys you take her from here I have some work to do", he said as he walked down a separate hallway and into another room.  
  
"Where are you taking me"  
  
"We're gonna take you to the witch, she can heel you", they said as they entered a room with a small cot and a bunch of medical and magical instruments in it.  
  
They laid her down and left the room. A little while later a young woman in her mid twenties walked in. She pulled out a very large syringe with some kind of yellowish liquid in it. Jacey tried to scoot back against the wall but she was too weak. The nurse came over and stuck it in arm. She grimaced in pain. Slowly she felt all the pain go way and she looked and all the cuts and bruises were gone but she felt so weak, like her slayer abilities were gone. The one of the guys came in am picked her up. He took her back to the cell and put her into Collins arms.  
  
"Jacey did they hurt you"  
  
"No, they healed me but I feel so weak" 


End file.
